Lost Encounter
by mugiwara-no-lucy
Summary: September 1st Age 749-Goku met Bulma and the two went on an adventure that shaped the world of Dragon Ball as a whole. But what if such an encounter NEVER happened and the two NEVER met each other? How would this lost encounter affect the Dragon Ball Universe? One-shot.


**As a LONG TIME fan of the Dragon Ball series something I've always wondered is, "How would've the series turned out if Goku NEVER met Bulma and would it be for better or for worse?" Well here's my interpretation on how things would've went down! BUT before I start the story….**

 **Disclaimer:** **Of course I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super as those gems belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation so no suing of me, okay? Enjoy the fanfiction! ^_^**

 **Lost Encounter**

 **September 1** **st** **Age 749**

It was a beautiful day in the mountainside and one Son Goku was walking through the woods after completing his regular morning chores. He chopped up the firewood he got but felt his stomach growl for sustenance. What better way to calm his dinner than by getting a nice meal courtesy of the forest?

Goku then grabbed his power pole before saying goodbye to his "grandfather" or rather an orange ball with four stars on it. He then jumped from tree to tree before stopping to eat some apples followed by being chased by a Sabretooth cat which fell off a nearby cliff before Goku followed soon after who then caught a good hearty fish after drying himself off. What a supper he'd have tonight! Goku's stomach grumbled again letting him know that this fish may not be enough to fill his tiny gut up so Goku decided on catching a deer. After all, a growing boy's gotta eat, right?

Unbeknownst to Goku, a certain blue-haired female was able to make her way towards his house with the intentions of taking his mysterious ball, otherwise known as the Dragon Ball.

"What a score!" The girl known as Bulma thought. She was able to get her hands on the four star Dragon Ball and was able to take it without getting caught. However since the ball was in a house she thought it wouldn't be good if the owner knew it was gone so her solution was taking out a small orange colored glass ball that she kept in her pouch and draw four stars on it, using a red marker of course. They'd never know the difference!

With all that said and done, Bulma was able to leave Goku's house without getting caught and Goku soon returned before stuffing his face with the deer and fish he was able to get. With a full belly, Goku gave a message of good night to his grandfather who he thought looked a little stranger than normal but shrugged his shoulders believing he was still the same grandpa he'd always known before deciding to turn in for the evening. Besides, it's not like he was the sharpest tool in the shed.

Later that night, Bulma decided to help herself to some dinner but saw her glass crack. Thinking it was a coincidence she decided to give herself a couple hours of beauty sleep.

A couple of days later Bulma made her way to the house of the powerful martial arts master and turtle hermit, Master Roshi. After a rather…..lecherous persuasion he gave her his dragon ball with the trust in that she won't use it for nefarious purposes.

Speaking of turtles, a particular turtle was slowly trekking the long way towards where Roshi's island was. He hoped to get there soon and reunite with his old friend but little did he know, a bear thief was seen lurking in the shadows and was very hungry. It looks like he just found his main course….

Getting back to Bulma, next on her list was Aru Village and it turns out a demon was terrorizing the village and taking young girls away for mysterious purposes. Bulma was able to put a tracking device on a small girl named Pochawompa and was able to find out the "demon" was a pig named Oolong and returned the girls, gaining the six-star ball for her troubles as well as a new ally in the form of seduction.

In Diablo Desert, the place of a certain bandit, Bulma and Oolong made their way through and was nearly mugged before the bandit, revealed as Yamcha, attempted to attack but failed after noticing how Bulma is a girl and fainted before being carried away by his best friend, Puar.

Soon after, Bulma and Oolong make their way to Fire Mountain where after a _long_ persuasion she's able to convince him how they're not enemies and promises to get his daughter Chichi back as well as the bansho fan from roshi and after a "bouncy" persuasion, Roshi is able to put out the fire from the mountain and Chichi is safely returned home to her father. Although Chichi can't help but wonder if someday she'll meet her own "Prince Charming". Among the debris of the mountain the seven star ball is retrieved. What luck Bulma's having! Maybe she's really one step closer to achieving her dream.

A much needed break is deserved so our two heroes decided to take a pit stop in a remote village where a rabbit mob is terrorizing the public. Bulma is initially mistaken as a part of their gang due to the ears from the bunny costume she was initially wearing and is feared from the citizens before she's able to persuade them that she means no harm. However, word spreads around about how some girl is making fun of his rabbit mob and before the town knows it, the boss of the gang, Monster Carrot comes initially to "greet" Bulma and Oolong with a friendly handshake. Unfortunately, the two are turned into carrots and their supplies are taken by the rabbit mob. Along the way, Monster Carrot couldn't help but feel a little peckish and Bulma and Oolong were looking pretty tasty.

Days later, before the rabbit gang knew anything there were attacked and destroyed by the Pilaf Gang and their Pilaf machines before Pilaf is able to put the Dragon Ball he obtained with the other six collected by Bulma and Oolong and the legendary dragon Shenron appeared.

His wish? World Domination. With a simple wish Pilaf and his gang were now leaders of the world.

News spread around the world about Pilaf being the world emperor with powerful technology and weapons by his side and none were more displeased than the Red Ribbon Army. Thus a terrible war between the two evil organizations began….

Until the combined efforts of Roshi and his student Krillin were able to defeat and destroy both evil armies and peace returned to the earth for many, many years.

Civilizations progressed and World Tournaments were held with peace and prosperity.

In the midst of all this, Goku was unaware of all the changes having in the world as his life was simply living his small, remote life in the woods! After all, waking up at the crack of dawn, hunting and fishing before going to bed was the life, right?

Everything was all right in the world….The days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years….

Unbeknownst to everyone on the planet however….

A dark terrible threat was about to rain down from the stars and descend upon Planet Earth….

On October 12th Age 761, an alien by the name of Raditz crashed down from the heavens in search of a man named Kakarot. After disposing of a ragtag farmer who had the audacity to try to shoot him, Raditz was irate to learn that society wasn't destroyed by this "Kakarot". What on earth was Kakarot doing!?

Raditz's scouter led him to his brother's hut in the woods. Goku was shocked to learn this man was waiting for him as he came back to his house after getting his regular fish from the sea. Even more of a shocker was how this man was a "Saiyan" and he was even his older brother! Raditz berated his brother for forgetting his mission and gave him an ultimatum of coming with him to join the other remaining Saiyans which Goku ultimately refused saying how he's no space pirate and how Earth is his home. Raditz then chuckled and shook his head before blasting his brother to death with his move called "Saturday Crush" followed by destroying his home. But not without devouring the fish Goku had gotten.

Raditz then spent the rest of his day killing indiscriminately on the planet. None could measure to him and his awesome strength. Yamcha with his "Wolf Fang Fist", Tien with his "Tri Beam", Roshi and Krillin with their "Kamehamehas" and even the guardian of the earth, Kami and his assistant Mr. Popo were mere flies in comparison to his power. By the end of the day, Raditz had eventually turned earth into a barren wasteland devoid of life. Although Raditz had to laugh at one of his last victims, a hotheaded young female who was angry at Raditz for killing her father, the Ox-King who he disposed of easily. It was funny, she would've been a perfect romantic fit for his failure kid brother. Who knows? Maybe they'll meet in the afterlife.

In any case, Earth was now another planet under the rule of his master, Frieza.

Raditz then left earth before meeting up with the other two remaining Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, the prince of all the Saiyans. Raditz then reported the mission to retrieve Kakarot as a failure with him forgetting his mission, much to the amusement of Nappa and especially Vegeta. What a loser! A person as pathetic as that didn't deserve to live.

The three continued their pillage and conquest of many different planets all the while planning a coup to overthrow Frieza who was responsible for the genocide of the Saiyan race.

The coup eventually happened which resulted in the deaths of Raditz and Nappa who were disposed of easily through the efforts of Zarbon and Dodoria.

Vegeta had managed to narrowly escape and managed to challenge Frieza.

In Hell, while Vegeta was challenging Frieza, Bardock was reunited with his son Raditz and his comrade, Nappa. Raditz bragged to his father about killing the "dud" of the Saiyan race while Bardock, outraged, had beaten Raditz to within an inch of his own life before leaving him with these final words:

"You fool, you have no idea what you've done! You've doomed us all!" Bardock berated his son before going off in isolation. Kakarot couldn't be dead! Right? The vision he received from the Kanassans had to have been true, right? Kakarot would become powerful, fight against Frieza and defeat him, thus avenging the Saiyan race! It had to happen!

Speaking of Frieza, he had flicked away Vegeta as if he were a mere housefly before deciding to beat him into a literal bloody pulp before shooting a death beam clear through his chest. As Frieza walked towards him to finish taking out the trash Vegeta had only one thought in his mind as tears built in his eyes:

"No! It can't end like this! I have to be the one to defeat Frieza! I am a Super Saiyan after all!" Vegeta thought before the last thing he saw was a purple light.

And with that Frieza laughed triumphantly. That's right, those primal Saiyan apes were no more.

Frieza decided to spend the rest of the day celebrating with his father.

…Before destroying the planet he was on of course!

As Vegeta was sent to hell, Bardock fell to his knees in disbelief and rammed his fists dead into the ground as frustrated tears built into his eyes.

As of now the Saiyan race was extinct…..Frieza would continue to rule the Universe and his empire would only get bigger.

For the next several years, Frieza spent his time enslaving and destroying various planets as he laughed in wake of all the destruction he caused.

As Frieza had his fair share of fun, Babidi and his men came to earth in order to retrieve the ball containing the monster Majin Buu but due to earth being a barren wasteland with no life they decided to take the ball and leave the earth. After all there was a planet Babidi was able to find called Namek soon after leaving the earth and with the life on there, Majin Buu would certainly be revived and after a select number of time passed, Majin Buu was eventually revived.

After disposing of his master, Babidi, his henchmen and the Namekians before destroying Namek, Buu would spend the next several of years destroying planet and planet and turning inhabitants of said planets into candies. Majin Buu would eventually encounter Frieza and engage battle with him.

The end result was Frieza, King Cold and all of Frieza's soldiers being turned into all sorts of candies and the universe was now under the mercy of Buu.

After a couple of years would pass, Beerus would wake up in search of the "Super Saiyan God" but was notified by Whis how all the Saiyans are extinct and Frieza was defeated by Majin Buu.

Beerus would then go out in order to confront Majin Buu and due to his annoying nature, Beerus would use his destruction technique on Majin Buu, disintegrating him from existence before deciding to go to sleep. Maybe he'll meet the Super Saiyan God in another thirty nine years.

Somewhere in the Universe, Zamasu would continue his life as Gowasu's disciple and while he would express his disgust of mortals he was delighted with how he'd never meet one.

"Those disgusting meat puppets." Zamasu thought in disgust as he poured Gowasu's tea.

Meanwhile in the afterlife, Goku was having the time of his life in heaven! He didn't really understand the cons of being dead! He got to eat all wanted, he wouldn't get old and most of all, he was reunited with his grandpa!

Although….he would sometimes wonder how life would be like if he didn't spend his life in the woods and went out into the world. Who knows? Maybe he'd be super powerful by now or maybe he'd even be a grandpa himself.

The world may never know.

 **Wow….that was…interesting to write to say the least?**

 **Now I'm sure we all can agree that if Goku didn't meet Bulma it would've been a HUGE detriment if he didn't. For one Goku would've been a CREAMPUFF compared to villains such as the Saiyans or especially Frieza! FORGET the Androids and Majin Buu. Huh….it sure is funny how timing works out not only in Dragon Ball but in Anime/Manga in GENERAL.**

 **TBH, I felt bad for Bardock the most since his visions of Goku defeating Frieza would never come true….Poor Bardy…. =(**

 **I'm surprised I haven't seen more fanfictions tackle this topic but despite this being depressing it was fun to write this and if you all want I can write more "What If?" scenarios?**

 **I believe I did great with this fanfiction but I'll let you all be the judges of that. Til next time~**

 **-SpazzGirll**


End file.
